


【朝日】在再见之后

by soyoungsolong



Category: Rich Man Poor Woman (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyoungsolong/pseuds/soyoungsolong
Summary: 说了再见就一定会再见。
Relationships: Asahina Kousuke/Hyuga Toru, 朝比奈恒介/日向彻
Kudos: 1





	1. （上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情歌、烟花和啤酒的泡沫

（上）

日向彻并不是不知道“名字”很重要。

母亲在他的记忆中留下的不是模糊的面容，而仅仅是一个本质上只是符号的名字。

那个面容已经很模糊的女人曾经耐心地教过他这几个字的笔划，然后点着纸上那道歪歪扭扭的笔迹告诉他：他是泽木千寻的孩子，妈妈爱孩子，孩子也要爱妈妈。

他被母亲抛弃之后的十几年里都是拿着这个被留下的名字去反复打听：sa-wa-ki-chi-ro，泽木千寻，网页的搜索结果空空荡荡；他也不知道如果打听到了能干什么，或许是和妈妈抱头痛哭一场之后质问她为什么一个人离开，或许是为了告诉她自己出人头地成为了自己也不知道资产具体有多庞大的成功人士，或许只是为了和那个人再见一面。

名字当然是很重要，他虽然会把不重要的下属的姓氏“田中”记成“中田”，或者这次又说反了——记不太清，那真的不太重要——重要的是他能记住他唯一的朋友和伙伴朝比奈恒介的名字，记得他喜欢喝什么牌子的咖啡，记住他笑起来的时候会有几根笑纹，这对一个可怜的“心理性识别不全综合征”患者来说已经颇为不易，别的只需要交给朝比奈操心。

朝比奈会记住公司里所有人的名字和长短处和一切他懒得去应付的东西，会在商业应酬的酒会上他和无论谁寒暄之前轻声提醒他对方的名字、职位，乃至上次见面时聊过什么。

朝比奈会打点好一切。他实在是太像一个万能的小叮当，以至于有时日向产生下一刻他会从西装的口袋里掏一个竹蜻蜓出来的错觉。

很奇妙的是，“朝比奈”也不是那个特殊到能让他第一眼就能记住长相的名字。

八年前他在会议上嘲笑那家知名的通信公司短视、迂腐、愚蠢，走出门之后他还没有来得及后悔选择这家公司就被叫住。朝比奈在身后喊他“日向先生”、他转身去看的时候并没有认出这个陌生人就是刚刚参加会议的职员之一。

那段时间他其实抄下了很多家通信公司的联系方式和地址尝试去推销自己的网站，并且已经碰壁了半数以上。碰壁大多是坐在会议室里被傲慢的老古董高层围成一圈，讥嘲他所说的“一百万”注册人数的不切实际，在一片讥嘲里，他还是第一次听到别人说一百万哪里够，我们一起把它做成有一千万人的网站吧。

这种肯定让他十几天里第一次注意到最近太阳很和煦。

他某一次回想起这个场景的时候，突然意识到自己刚才和之前的每一次都露出了笑容。

朝比奈从前也半真半假地抱怨过是不是他从来只叫自己的姓是只记得这个姓，其实不是的。

第一面没有记住的时候，他在努力记第二遍第三遍，第十五遍……好在开头创业只有他们两个人，而且每一次见面的时候朝比奈都会主动先和他打招呼。

认识两周之后他们一道去超市买东西的中途为了找不同的商品短暂地分开了一会，在他捏着芝士蛋糕冒冷汗、已经开始担忧如果等一下迎面碰到而自己又认不出来对方应该怎么解释的时候，他转身看到来来往往的人潮中那个人站在不算很远的过道上等他，是插着口袋、正在微笑的样子。

那个时候朝比奈对他的症状还毫不知情。日向彻挥了挥手上的蛋糕，脱口而出地喊了他的名字。

朝比奈不轻不重地锤了一下他的肩膀：“今天怎么突然叫得这么生疏。”

他也想起后来他向朝比奈抱怨过股东的保守才是最大的掣肘，那群老顽固总是还没有开始做就开始哭天喊地“不可能”。朝比奈正了正他系得松松垮垮、很不走心的领带，垂着眼睛轻声说：“那我们就证明给他们看。”

朝比奈恒介总是那个样子的。

日向说要做一个什么什么样的网站，他会说“你可以”；日向有一个天马行空的点子要做但是没有人同意，但是他会说“你能行”；日向彻说他想改变这个世界，他说我相信你一定会做到的。于是日向很奇异又很幼稚地觉得自己充满了动力。

明明同是NEXTINNOVATION元老员工，但感觉自己在这个两人故事里面毫无姓名的山上芳行曾经说过，他很怀疑即使是日向有哪天想要去外太空旅游，朝比奈也会说“如果是你的话，一定能行”。

在山上芳行嘟嘟囔囔的模仿里，日向依托这个假设稍微想象了一下，他认为确实是山上说的这样，并且同时觉得似乎不赖。

最难的时候他们在会社里泡不记得有没有到一百克的速食杯面充饥，然后留在公司抢修宕机的服务器到半夜。夜深外面的草地上时断时续地传来虫鸣，他们两个超过一米八的大男人弓着腰检查机器哪里出了问题，左看右看只有余光撞见对方也正好也在看自己，最后都对着另外一张灰头土脸的面孔大笑起来。

从一开始喊他“日向先生”到后面和更后面，朝比奈对他的称呼从程度已经称得上亲昵的“日向”到亲密过头但是他并不反感的“彻”，这个称呼让他觉得似乎找回了那么点自己的名字意义。

这是一个他存在的证明。不仅他存在，而且他对某个人是特别的，某个人对他也是特别的。这种特别像最初约定的目标达成那晚灿烂的烟花、像夏天里啤酒冒起的泡沫，像舒缓类情歌一段上扬的尾音。

那个亲密称呼就是像啤酒的泡沫一样短暂，在NI壮大之后，在公开的称呼又从“彻”变回了“日向”，私下的场合倒是照常，但啤酒的泡沫不被人知晓就像从未存在过一样。

他酒多了，迷迷糊糊地感觉自己很久没有那样亲密地被称呼了。手里啤酒的锡罐喝完之后已经被他没轻没重地捏瘪了。

桌面上的手机振动了一下。日向将啤酒罐随手一丢，眯着眼睛看光线微弱的屏幕，半天也没有理解信息讲了什么，只知道读得头疼，然后他拨了朝比奈的号码。

号码是空的。

他觉得这件事很不可思议，随手开了另一罐啤酒的同时又拨了一遍。在机械的提示刚刚发音的时候他突然意识到一周之前收到的辞退信，现任的、NEXT INNOVATION的社长、他曾经的伙伴朝比奈恒介所发的辞退信。

他被炒了鱿鱼。

他把手机的屏幕摁灭了。

意识到这个之后他清醒了一些，停机的大脑迟缓地读懂信息是财产清算那边的人给他结算的账目和余额，对方建议他放弃续租现在的房子，至少先节约一些不必要的开支。他歪在沙发上，看着空白的天花板发呆。然后突然想起之前的某个晚上朝比奈倚在那里，担忧如果个人档案不被认可：“我们会被股东追究责任、流落街头……”

那时他打断了朝比奈讲到一半的忧虑。他问：“什么嘛，连你也不信任我吗？”

新开那罐啤酒里的泡沫“嗤”地迅速消减了下去。


	2. （中上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他应该用什么身份来缅怀这个人呢？

离开租住很多年的房子之前一小会日向才收拾衣柜。

衬衫、短袖、西装被胡乱塞进了行李箱。旁边还剩一个小盒子，里面装了从前朝比奈送的领带夹和袖扣之类的小物件，他便把盒子丢在衣柜不见天日的角落里。

商业用途的冰箱孤单地立在空荡荡的屋子中央，日向最后看了一眼整间他以满意为准则挑选和摆放的家具，踢踢踏踏地带上了门。

由于原先决定要跟着他走的三个人与电子个人档案一起留在了新创，新租下的办公室空着一大半。占据另一小部分空间的真琴压低声音打了许多电话询问对方公司有没有外包之类的工作，但大多数时候好像都被拒绝了。

没有目标。

日向将额头抵在冰凉的桌面上忍不住叹了气，有一千件待办事项用那种规矩到显得笨拙的真琴的字体贴在墙壁上，但是他一件也不想做。

他感觉自己停留在对媒体宣布“是新创抛弃了我”的那个瞬间。台下的记者一片哗然，哗然的人群挟着话筒和录音笔轰轰烈烈地将无数个问题挤向他，但是他根本回答不上来每一个为什么。他在那个瞬间看到八年里的碎片，眼花缭乱；但他头痛欲裂，分不清哪一片是真心、哪一片是假意，而写着NEXT INNOVATION社名的老墙壁已经被他在盛怒之下砸出了裂痕。

电视、报纸、网络上一时间都是他退出新创的信息和评论，电流声和铅字都密密麻麻、横读是扫地出门，竖看是落井下石。

他嘴上说将新创交给朝比奈很放心，心里面有一半是这样想的，另一半全是苦水。里面浸泡着“这是你的公司”和“有你在没问题的”。

真琴则严令禁止他阅读相关的报道，即使只是多看一眼也在错误范畴之内。这条禁令的意义并不大，因为别人会怎样评价此事其实并不难猜。但她就是很执着于不让他看，于是日向百无聊赖地趴在桌子上又翻了一个面，旁边的咖啡店飘过来一点香气，窗外的树叶在沙沙响，他似睡非睡，看天空变成一块橙和红互相混淆的调色板。

离开新创的时候也是这样的一个黄昏。他平静地想。

虽然上班也不知道有什么事情可做，下班和上班仍然是和新创同步的时间表，日向住在禅寺天天面对着和尚吃寺中的早餐，活得甚至比之前要健康和规律。

这个仅有两名员工的公司起步不易，第一个周末来临之前真琴宣布周六日都放假，下周开始一定要全力投入工作。说到“全力”的时候她做着捏拳加油的动作，整个人轻轻地弹跳了一下，样子总体来说傻到冒泡。他轻轻地笑了笑。

明明之前项目紧迫的时候可以一直在公司忙到凌晨两点，然后开六点的闹钟起来继续赶工。或许是从前的睡意积攒起来的一记集中报复，最近他确实时常觉得疲惫。

晚上他躺在禅寺的客房里，庭院里的泥土味道顺着没有关紧的门缝溜进来，一整夜的睡眠被缠绵的雨声切割成零碎的片段，仰躺对着的天花板一片漆黑。

早上他站在浓重的雾气里茫然四顾，他的意识尚且很混沌，一下子只能回答“我是谁”，但还在疑惑“我在哪”和“我要做什么”，腕表上显示的是一个很早的钟点。

日向彻安静地在原地等那一阵不知道是困倦还是疲惫的感觉自动散去，意识清醒了一些。他抬头望的时候能看见十字架在很高的地方隐约地露出肃穆的一角，再往前走两步能看到这座房屋的大门上有一些宗教画。

是教堂吗？从来没有来过的地方。

他停在离大门有段距离的地方试图回想来龙去脉，但是脑子里一片空白，他便垂眼去看手里捏着的一枝白玫瑰。枝条上的花刺被修剪得安全无害，而毫无心事地盛开着的花瓣重重叠叠，还挂着一滴清晨的露水。

他一瞬间错觉下一刻教堂会开始播放婚礼进行曲，誓词、香槟、玫瑰，笑着的人们会一一和他碰杯，见证他和某个不知名的女孩交换戒指，祝福他们地久天长。

雾气比之前散开了一些，但婚礼进行曲还没有起调就戛然而止，出现的是穿黑色长裙的耀子，她扎了头发、衣服素净，而神情憔悴过头。在日向询问她之前，她首先对他能来参加并且同意帮忙主持哥哥的葬礼一事表达了感谢，然后她深深地鞠躬。

一些混乱的片段从记忆里上浮了。他想起耀子拿着U盘来找过他，并告知他朝比奈就是泄露五百万份用户信息的元凶，他当时收下了存储着证据的U盘，但是什么也没有做。

这件事其实在他向那个背叛的朋友质问的时候就已经得到肯定，所以并不重要。

山上芳行与朝比奈合谋之后对他的抱歉不重要，坂口哲也告知他客观上导致NI的现金流周转不及的远野是朝比奈的盟友也不重要。

他从最坏的情况出发猜测过，但最终是朝比奈对他亲口承认：一切都是我干的。

完全不介意吗？当然不可能。但是在对方说的“一切”里面到底还包括了什么内容已经不重要了。

他捏着白玫瑰站在耀子身后，感到自己被很大很大的悲痛击中。

来参加葬礼的人们陆陆续续地到场，大多数穿着黑西装，面孔都模模糊糊的，没有给他分辨认识或者不认识的机会。

阳光透过彩色玻璃窗照进来，葬礼被堆成一片锦绣的花丛装点着。玫瑰上的露水已经消散多时，他将盛开的花枝放在那个人的照片前方，但是低着头，没有去看那张熟悉的脸。

他应该用什么身份来缅怀这个人呢？

朝比奈会怎么想呢？决裂的伙伴，分开的朋友，被他背叛的人，他伤害过也伤害过他的人最终带着一枝白玫瑰来主持了他的葬礼。或许他知道了也会笑命运无常吧。

他又应该摆出怎样的表情呢？离开新创之后他们就再也没有见过面，搬家的时候日向彻刻意抛弃在衣柜里的那些礼物不知道会被下一任住客丢到哪个垃圾桶，于是现在他连一个聊以纪念的袖扣都没有。

那个人就这样突兀地在他的生命里面永久消失，愤怒的表情也好，伪装出的信任的样子也罢，全都再也见不到了。

然后他转过身站在孤伶伶的话筒前深呼吸，全场的沉默衬得耀子的抽泣更加轻声。

“大家好，我是日向彻，我是朝比奈恒介先生的，”他在身份认知这里短暂地顿了顿，“朋友。感谢大家抽时间出席。”

宾客们即使不认识他的脸，也知道这个名字已经和朝比奈一拍两散，因此有一阵窃窃私语。日向直视那些模糊的面孔，一直等到哗然自动停止。

人生没有任何一刻像这一刻。

他从来没有参加过谁的葬礼，不知道葬礼上面应该说什么，也不知道自己应该说什么。他像将被阳光惊扰的飘忽的魂灵，听见自己的声音在说：“但我想要再见他一面。”

他回头看了一眼摆在正中的照片，那个人站在白色玫瑰后面的白色背景里。

看着我僵硬的神情，他大概会先笑起来吧。

朝比奈就是那样的男人。[*]

一大块阳光洒落在花和相片上，他的视线有些模糊，匆匆地向宾客鞠了一躬，又重新站到耀子身后。他做完发言之后唱诗班开始忙碌，牧师做着繁琐的祷告。他才注意到牧师正单手举十字架、单手扶在黑色的棺材上念念有词。

那棺材又窄又小，上面落着一片白色的花瓣。

日向彻在这个时候惊醒了。

他猛地坐了起来，海风温柔吹拂他酸涩的眼眶。

听了一会海浪的声音情绪平稳下来之后他才迟钝地意识到自己在沙滩上做了一个逼真的梦，他梦到坐在新的办公室里能闻到醇厚的咖啡香气；还梦到自己穿着黑西装，茫然地捏一枝白玫瑰站在教堂前，以为自己将要去参加婚礼。

这个梦漫长到不知道开端在哪里，只有结尾像夜空一样黑漆漆的棺木顽固地停留在他的印象里。

梦里的耀子告知他危机之下的新创已经被中国的IT公司全盘收购，而现实里NI刚欢送完前任社长不过几个小时，手机上的特别关注导航栏刚刚推送了一条新创因为正和JI高科如胶似漆、即将如火如荼地开展合作而股价形势大好的消息。

按灭屏幕他将真琴的询问搪塞了过去，并且一气呵成地把女孩塞进了拦下的出租里。他自己则开着摩托回到住处。

他把灯全部都打开，看着租了很多年的大房子里空荡荡的家具摆放甚至产生一点恍如隔世的错觉，但事实上没有很多时间留给他恍如隔世，他之前和物业说好会在第二天搬出去。

圆滚滚的扫地机器人顶着头上的小赛车在地面上殷勤地四处闯荡，他一步跨过，从冰箱里面拿了一瓶啤酒之后躺倒在沙发上捞手机。他把啤酒罐贴在额头上，脑袋下面的沙发软绵绵，房子里只有扫地机器人移动的声音。

他觉得自己从那个倒霉的梦里更脱出了一点，于是单手在手机屏幕上打朝比奈的名字然后再按搜索键。最新的消息还是几小时之前新创与JI高科宣布共同开发个人电子档案，照片里那个人意气风发，刷新多次没有出现什么NEXT INNOVATION的新社长发生意外之类的突发消息。而往下拉都是一些不痛不痒的旧新闻，那些时间段的朝比奈往往在新创一掷千金购买印度服务器，新创召开新款游戏的发布会，新创年度股东大会圆满结束之类的场合和他一起出席。

当时到底是怎么想的呢，雇佣一个和藤川次事务官是同类的大学生来冒充公司的二把手去搏得她的信任。明明是那么容易拆穿的谎言。

从浏览器退回桌面，日向彻从通讯录里点开朝比奈的名字。他本意只是对着这个页面发一会呆，但手比眼快，而更让人反应不及的是电话几乎一拨通就已经被对方接听，连挂断的机会也没有。

两人谁也没说话，气氛尴尬而沉默。

电话那端有敲键盘的声音顺着信号传递过来，日向在沙发上翻了个身，把手机凑近耳边。他能听到杂音中间平稳的呼吸声，这比起“没有坏消息”更直观地让他放下心来。

他后来在沙发上睡着了，没有再做光怪陆离的梦。第二天醒来的时候手机已经因为没电自动关机，倒是不用在挂电话的时候再尴尬一次。

离开之前日向彻仍然在最后收拾衣柜，他看了一遍自己的衣服，首先抽出黑色的西装，然后是装着袖扣和领带夹的方盒，接着用其他的衣服将这两件东西层层叠叠地压在行李箱的最深处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不太重要的附注
> 
> （1）
> 
> “坂口哲也告知他客观上导致NI的现金流周转不及的远野是朝比奈的盟友也不重要”里的坂口哲也是那个在墙上写五年之内超越日向彻的人，后来因为只抱守一个老作品没有新的点子被日向开掉，但是他离开新创之前日向鼓励了他，说他的点子很棒，后来还给了他一笔投资；
> 
> 远野是八年前NI的第三名员工，当年质问“你们整天搞软件能拉到十亿的投资吗”之后拿着资金离开，后来他看着NI发展很好太意难平了拿个人信息过来威胁朝比奈，结果反过来被朝比奈威胁一起对付日向，剧中是远野欺骗小男主他会对NI进行投资，后来故意消失，直接导致小男主手上的现金断链，出售和抵押了股份，才会被董事会扳倒。后来小反派开掉小男主的解雇信一下来的时候是坂口打电话给日向说朝比奈和远野结盟了。
> 
> 因为大家不一定会记得剧中人物和对应做了什么事，因此简略描述一下，如果还记得跳过就好啦。
> 
> （2）
> 
> 在[*]前的这两句话和“梦到葬礼”的整个情节来源于rmpw的原剧本、TV版本删减的第九集开头，场景描述亦有一定参考。
> 
> （3）
> 
> 顺带一提，“新创可能会被中国的IT企业收购”是在剧中朝比奈被逮捕、公司乱作一团，日向回到公司之前的时间点听到的某一个消息。


	3. （中下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他听见自己的心：他想要留下那面墙

“你到底想不想干啊！”

被这么劈头盖脸地骂了。

日向彻在这指责中还短暂懵了一小会，低着头收好桌子上软件说明的文件，然后跟在真琴一连串的道歉声中机械地向客户深鞠躬。

他在那个很短暂的空白里想到股东大会上被投掷在西装衣领上的番茄。

但这个项目终于还是圆满地了结了，从初步的估算来看，他们大概赚到了百分之一的个人档案起步资金。

日向渐渐已经学会一点怎样和客户沟通的技巧，至少他不能说“白痴”“蠢货”或者任何类似的字眼，即使对方没有明白为什么一加一等于二，也至少要让客户相信他是解出这道白痴问题的最佳人选。

这好像是个要在创业阶段重复一万遍但对他来说很新奇的体验。

真琴向小川、细木和安冈复述这一幕的时候不大的办公室里充满了快活的气息。

在努力之后他的个人档案构架以新颖美观的页面和性价比极高的预算获得了藤川的认可，从前的下属在看到个人档案DEMO中夹带的彩蛋之后放弃了新创的高薪来跟随他，新公司也有了名字。

他正在从被背叛的情绪余波中恢复过来，在强迫自己学会对上每一个名字和每一张脸孔——从这个意义上其实他甚至在进步。

虽然提着行李箱去找真琴的时候她没有地方能够安置他，于是日向仍然寄住在禅寺；但是公司附近开的唯一一家与饮食有关的商铺是蛋糕店而不是咖啡馆；新创虽然失去了个人档案的开发但还是平稳地发展着。

天气有晴有雨，新公司的外包逐渐得心应手，陆续有一些媒体来采编他如何东山再起的素材，一段时间过去，没有任何的不幸发生，这让他松了一口气。

似乎生活已经回到正轨。

但是他面对着Wonder Wall的墙的时候心知不是这样的。

而WW的所有人都有一种奇异的默契，每次在新闻里播到那个人相关的信息的时候就会偷偷地把电视关掉或者开到别的频道。

继续做个人档案的过程中他偶尔的偶尔也会因为某个细节没有达到满意的效果大发脾气，更偶尔会想起自己在那个晚上看到朝比奈在介绍个人档案的时候所用的古板而且蹩脚的页面那一瞬间巨大的愤怒。

他实在是说不清楚自己的愤怒来自那个垃圾得像每一个政府雇佣临时工用脚写的狗屎页面，还是来自于对那个朝比奈会向这种页面妥协的失望。

或者是他在愤怒自己仍然在潜意识里信任那个人。

在他面对着Wonder Wall的墙的时候总会想起“金钱为重”那四个字背后这个新公司正在面临一笔当月水电费造成的财政危机，“工作不设限”即是获取金钱的手段，到这里的时候他手里的笔顿了顿，然后接着写道：“但绝不出卖灵魂。”

即使是在写下这句话的一个月之后，他也没有办法否认并且时时想起他其实是在咬牙切齿地用这句话去讽刺某个人，并且时时正在被这件事刺痛。

夏天临近末尾的某个下午，微弱的蝉鸣声被安冈大喊的“坏消息”打断的时候他久违地看到朝比奈。朝比奈出现在电视的屏幕上，他背后跟着过来问询的警察，前后被高举着各色话筒的记者簇拥。

直到旁白宣布朝比奈被逮捕并且承认暗箱操作的罪名之后，突发新闻播报的嘈杂在这戛然而止，节目转回嗓音舒缓的天气预报，但办公室里面还维持着一片尴尬的沉默。

那天下班之前日向不费吹灰之力就在口袋里翻到了存储着证据的U盘，他把那枚U盘弹出、收起，再弹出，然后叹了一口气。

隔了几天，日向作为信息泄露事件的苦主合情合理地被传唤到了警局。

办公室里的空调开得很冷，桌上摆着一份近期的报刊，叠得整齐，供需要等待的来客消磨时间。

他认真听着警官讲话，毫不耽误将手上的签字笔转出花来，借此转移心思不去关注那份报刊头版上新创股价再次大跌的消息。

案情絮絮地讲了一个多小时终于讲完，警官向他询问关于上诉的想法。他没有想法，拔下笔盖在知晓案情并且放弃追究的确认书上签了字。最终他还问了警官朝比奈目前的羁留地，抄下一份地址放在口袋里。

走出去迎面是一阵热风，午后三四点钟的日头还很毒辣。

他几乎没有停顿地赶去了拘留所，但是结结实实地吃了闭门羹；因为22天内禁止会见案件相关者。

在一片繁忙的日程里只有那一天近似什么都没有做，于是加班到很晚。回去禅寺的时候月色明亮，日向把摩托停在外面的老位置，一步一步踏过禅道上落下的树影，影子和月色都渐渐沉到身后去，剩下一点心事摆在面前。

他应该要嘲笑他、仇恨他、把当时伤人的话原封不动地还给他吗？还是简单地告知他：新创的情况并不好，一切都是因为他做的选择。

其实他没有想好见了面应该说什么话，只知道总之不是原谅。

四周静谧，禅道上只有树叶沙沙的响声。

和尚给他留的素饭已经完全冷了，笛木匡正于是在微波炉里加热饭和菜，再将碗筷放到他面前。

他道了谢之后对和尚说起今天没有见到面的事情，昏黄的灯泡闪了一闪，另一边桌案上的青烟袅袅散开去。笛木匡正问道：“你还恨他吗？”

日向彻沉默了。

和尚温和地笑了笑：“人世间本来就没有纯粹一元的情绪。有的时候没有答案也是一种答案。”

他仍然没有回答。

那段时间的记忆因为过于繁忙而显得颠倒和模糊，他拿非同寻常的繁忙搪塞自己，拿颠倒的作息去屏蔽新创的最新消息。山上先生来找了他一次，但是他不想回去，就好像永远不回去就永远不用面对物是人非一样。

二十二天转眼过去，但朝比奈仍然拒绝与他的会面。

也是一个炎热的下午，在工作的间隙安冈提起有一家中国的企业正在接洽收购NI的事宜。他的心脏猛地一跳，停下了手里的工作。（*）

日向彻望着他自己写的“应有尽有的墙”出神很久，仔细地回想了不久之前在海边做的那个梦，也回想更久之前他被下达解雇信的那天，更久的那一天到这一天，他的心一直都被愤怒的情绪冲刷着。

冲刷得久了，沙子泥土都被海浪带离，只有光滑的贝壳错落地留在岩石上。

他的脚步在这片沙滩上停顿。

他弯腰捡起一个颜色斑斓的海螺贴到耳边，里面断断续续地传来模糊的声音，是朝比奈在说：“我不该怀疑你的决定，彻。”

“你看，那么多人在憧憬你。”

……

如果是你的话，一定能做到。

这是你的公司。

他把那个海螺攥在手心，直到它表面的温度开始发烫。他想，至少最后那句是错误的，这错误滴水不漏得让他直到今天才意识到：Next Innovation并不只是他一个人的公司，就像他也并不独占Wonder Wall一样。

不是他一个人独自垒砌了如今那么恢弘的、如此令人向往的舞台，他站在聚光灯下唯一的席位太久，久到他记不起NI不仅是日向彻的公司。

但是。

但是，日向彻心想，我不想要那个地方消失。如果那段盛大和辉煌过的回忆最后要被贬低得一文不值，如果那些新奇事物最后会被说成“果然那样是行不通的”，会多么让人火大啊。

他不想要失去新创，不想要永久地留下遗憾。

他想要留下那面旧的、已经有了裂缝的墙。


	4. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至少要见面上万次

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议搭配BGM《春秋》

日向彻第二次挂着访客的身份牌回到新创。一旁的山上先生目光穿过狼藉一片的办公地点，直看向那面空白的老墙壁，语气悲哀地说道：“或许在这个时候把日向你请回来收拾烂摊子太自私了。”

他最终不太赞同地对着山上芳行摇了摇头。

他的旧办公室和他走之前一样收拾得空空荡荡。桌边有两个没有被动过的大纸箱，里面有他的模型、摆件、涂着自行车的挂画，装的全是他离开前收拾好但又抛弃了的东西。

办公桌上摆放着一颗他气在头上时扯坏后再也没有找见过的西装纽扣。他在桌前拉开椅子坐了下来，位置仍然正对着新创从前的涂鸦墙。现在的墙壁白得像从来没有写过字，但他一闭眼就能想起那里曾经有过“靠自己开创如今没有的未来”和“你一定能行”的字样。

他从前就像一座孤单的岛屿，只和朝比奈有过真正意义上的桥，可是朝比奈把那座桥拆除了，连带着他们共同建造的乐园被拉近毁坏的边缘。但他又与真琴、小川、细木和安冈重新建立起联系，重新拥有伙伴；他学会低下头也学会向他人鞠躬，一一记住松永先生、川崎先生、佐佐木先生，学会如何正常地与商业伙伴交谈。

最后他重新与山上先生握手，因为他不会放弃那个现在摇摇欲坠的“新创”。

他什么时候才会见我呢？

对着空白一片的墙壁日向彻偶尔是会这样想，但还有很多事情等他去做。

然后他把眼下的两件事合并同类项，一是解决新创的困境，二是向JI高科递出接手个人档案开发工作的请求。

虽然并没有在宣布回归新创的记者会上进行具体的解释，但他试图用个人档案让新创起死回生。在那之前他又去了一趟东京拘留所，拜托狱警先生转告朝比奈一定要看当天的晚报。

这说起来是阳谋。日向彻觉得自己离见到朝比奈已经不远了。

于是问题回到了原点，见到面又应该说什么呢？

他已经连续好几个周没有见到朝比奈，这几乎比前八年他们分开的时间加起来还要多。但其实坐在探视的玻璃之外的时候，他的心情格外平静。

朝比奈匆忙地撂下了一句“放弃新创吧，你还能东山再起”，坐也没打算坐，便准备回牢房去。他猜到他兴许会这么做、这么说，而且在这句里面听到一点虚弱惨淡的真情。

他之前从没有想好见面应该说什么，但是这一刻他喊对方的名字，很大声但并不算愤怒。那句话从他的心里滚落出来，气势汹汹地经过心室心房，一路狂奔到了喉咙口。

他说：“我不会让新创消失的。”

好傻啊。他心想，我们是在这里比傻吗？正在玻璃对面道歉的那个人也不像是之前那样毫不在乎的样子。

朝比奈对他下意识的称呼喊的是“彻”，那个最最原先、最最私下的那个称呼；是啤酒的泡沫，是初夏的烟花，是一段模糊不清的曲目。

日向彻的心像被那段旋律稍稍碰触一下，他不自觉地放缓了语气：“不是原谅你的意思。但是我不会让新创消失的，所以，回来吧。”

他既没有拒绝，也没有答应。

但是日向彻不焦急。他已经得到比较满意的答复，哼着歌回到公司继续加班做个人档案下一步的策划案。这样兜兜转转一圈，公司里反对继续做个人档案的声音反而小了下来，新创最终留存一个三十余人的团队，他想凭技术向JI高科要一笔赞助，连同个人档案项目的实际开发。

性格谨慎的山上看上去虽然还是对他有点不好说出口的、异想天开之类的评价，但还是同意和他带着只写了一半的策划案杀去JI公司的董事会议狮子大开口。

五亿日元的开发费用和个人档案的开发项目，他的漫天要价成功了。

山上芳行一边走、一边抱着自己的旧款公文包嘟嘟囔囔得比他还要高兴。他问山上先生难道不觉得他胡闹吗，山上先生顿住了脚步，把公文包夹到腋下，坚定地说：“因为日向彻是公司的引擎。”

他模模糊糊知道那句话是来自谁的，因此没有追问。

那两个月间有时回到禅寺和尚会问起个人档案的进度怎么样了，他尝试给不大懂软件的和尚描述他界面、服务器、架构之类种种的着落。只有一次他提起上一次去乡下的时候拿着朝比奈拍下来给他的地址去见了母亲。

母亲看起来很精神，只知道他是东京的名人，并没有认出他。

他既没有怨恨，也没有觉得愤怒，只是吃到了很多年没有尝过的、妈妈做的饭，尝到了怀念。

日向彻盘膝坐在蒲团上，认真地分析道：“我想明白了，我喜欢吃蛋包饭是因为想念妈妈的拿手菜，但是我想做个人档案并不是为了找到妈妈。”

笛木匡正捻着佛珠听他讲话。

日向彻拍了拍手掌：“从最终来说，就是以后的科技可以让人过更加幸福的生活。”

他是这样相信着。

庆祝新创起死回生的酒会上有人提议重新画出公司的涂鸦墙，日向彻笑着默许，他端着酒重新在白墙壁上写“Next Innovation”，有员工在旁边画彩虹、画多啦A梦、画古怪但鲜活的图画，每个人在那里写快乐的美好的愿望，心照不宣地避开原先有字的上下两侧。

日向彻站在人群中央喊每一个人的名字，是他们一起留住了这家公司，是他们一道做了这件事。

安冈伦哉既期待又惴惴地注视着他，日向彻敲敲他的肩膀，说：“不用担心。我记住了哦，每一个我都喊得上来。你，安冈伦哉，25岁，明天你就26岁了！”

他对着他们的面孔念他记了很久很久的每个名字，一个也没有讲错。

最后他醉倒在那墙边。

后来好像大多数的人有意无意避免和他提起朝比奈恒介这个名字，除了有一次在酒会上遇到远野秋洋。对方的眼神躲躲闪闪，似乎以为他还患着之前的病症，又是羞愧又是期待又是胆怯的样子。还是日向彻上前主动与他打了招呼。

对方是很意外的。这个日向彻和他八年前认识的、前几个月设计的那个在他印象里面的假想敌都不太一样。

日向与他短暂地碰杯，说：“警察先生说你供述只是想让‘我们’认可你……许多年前的事情，对你说声抱歉。”

之前已经为之前的事道过歉，远野秋洋最终摆摆手，喝干了那杯酒。

坂口哲也的小公司在一年之后做出了一款潜力不错的游戏，在公开发行之前私下约日向彻吃过一次饭，他看过之后也投资了股份，后话是赚了一笔不菲的分红。

他由衷夸这次的游戏很有趣，坂口哲也便腼腆地笑起来，有点刚面试进新创时候的样子。只有这个离开新创的职员在犹豫之后问起朝比奈的近况。

日向彻只说他的减刑结果快要裁定下来了，坂口哲也又接着问他等到朝比奈出狱之后做什么打算。

这么关心他人似乎不太像是这位前职员风格，但他也并不打算追究这事，回答道：“我希望他能回新创来。”

他回答得直截了当。坂口盯着面前的刀叉出神许久，终于说了一句：“这样也好。”

坂口下意识地摩挲西餐刀的末端，斟酌着对他说：“日向先生，当时我向朝比奈先生说过他是‘永远体会不到失败的懦夫’。但在我自己做公司之后才体会到了不易，我有时会想是不是这句话让朝比奈先生与您决裂呢？我……”

“原因不在于你。”日向彻温和地打断了他。

他咀嚼那句“永远体会不到失败”，像咀嚼一片几乎没有味道的口香糖。因为八年太远、太长，所以每个人提起的时候都理所当然得好像新创从诞生起就是被成功垂青着一样。

朝比奈从来没有体会过失败吗？他们没有失败过吗？他们怎么可能从来没有失败过。

正相反，碰壁才是创业路上的常态。

那个时候他偶尔会对某方面的设计忽然地吹毛求疵，没有人能理解他，只有朝比奈会说“就按你的想法来做”然后用他的方式去力排众议；众议其实也没什么好排，那个时候他持股26%、朝比奈持股25%，几乎已经掌握了公司的话语权。

他想起山上先生对他道歉，说原本或许可以劝导他们步调一致，却让事情向最糟糕的地方发展了。他问山上先生：朝比奈是怎么说服您的呢？

山上芳行低头擦了擦镜片，过许久才唉声叹气地回答道：“他说，如果不赶走你的话，就什么也改变不了。”

原来如此。

他拉开手里罐装咖啡的拉环，之前某天他心血来潮买的朝比奈从前喜欢喝的牌子和口味。

日向彻喝了一口，是苦的。

个人档案的开发推进一年之后，项目总体已经初具规模。日向除了出差仍然坚持每周都去监狱探视，讲公司的事比如说又通过了某个颇有前景的游戏立项、历经波折终于回收了大部分的股份；讲生活的事比如他租了新的房子从禅寺搬了出来、他又去过几次乡下吃妈妈做的蛋包饭。

直到个人档案即将开始在某市进行试点，日向与市府签订合同，开着敞篷跑车在街上漫无目的地兜了几圈，最终还是开去监狱。意料之外的是，他再次被朝比奈拒绝探视了。

他抱着的一片轻飘飘的情绪撞在南墙上。

下次见面一定不会再隔着玻璃墙了吧？日向彻心想。

敲定试点事项之前又是连续几天住在公司，日向彻尝试在“个人档案”里面加上“我的壁橱”，但触角刚刚伸出去的时候就已经遭到职员的强烈反对。

职员说：“挑简单的方法来做、花最小的力气来做，这不应该是人之常情吗？”

日向彻直觉不对，但只能哑口无言。

他毕竟很久都不独断专行，只是偷偷自己在档案中尝试设计这个功能。档案旁边划出一个可以点开的入口，他的壁橱里空空荡荡。

他将九年前的合照移到壁橱里，点了点墙壁上的那句“你一定能做到”，像在自言自语又像在问不知道哪个人：“我们要开创的难道是这样一家公司吗……”

在一个中午他意外接到了耀子的电话，是来询问有没有朝比奈的消息。那时他已经被拒绝会面有月余，对朝比奈最新的消息也只限于几天前晨报一个不起眼的角落上面刊登的“前NI副总裁以模范囚犯身份出狱，现正在都内低调生活”。

挂断了电话之后他在椅子上仰面朝着天花板发呆，脑海里却不停回放一年多以前去乡下的车上，耀子不无忧虑地说“他谁也不会见吧，之后会悄无声息地消失也说不定”的场景。

而下午的会议并不愉快。

日向忍耐住摔门便走的冲动，听他们提出P-BOX的方案，又听他们做如何用维护P-BOX创造收益的打算。

他在平板上反复滑动和放大那个笨重的机器的照片。

他要做的个人档案是这种只能在少数地标使用的表面工程吗？个人档案是为谁而做的呢？

全程没有参与意见，散会之后他坐在空荡荡的会议室里把面前的纸张揉皱了丢进角落里的垃圾桶，但他也清楚地知道这毫无意义。

应该怎么走出这次的困境呢？日向支着额头无声地叹气。

再过两天，他在网络上搜到了朝比奈如今租住的公寓的地址。

网络上见过他的人所说的信息七拼八凑成一块几乎完整了的拼图，拼出几天以来这个人的轨迹：找到公寓之前他甚至住过几晚网吧，现在大概在一家并不有名的小公司做维修的工作，下班之后会穿着灰扑扑的工装在公寓外看报和喂猫。

日向在低温中呼出一口热气，他在旧公寓外的楼梯上蹦跳了一阵。

朝比奈不赞同他放出自己即将回归新创消息的举动、不赞同他对新创现状的抱怨，但始终没有直视他的眼睛。

什么嘛。日向心想，不回来了，再和我搭伙做公司“只是重复以前所做的事情，很无聊”。又是我之前说过的台词，搬从前的石头砸我的脚，真是狡猾啊。

“我会继续战斗的，以令你会想要重新回来的方式。”日向彻说。

日向彻一直说到做到。

九年之前他说要把网站做成有一千万用户的网站，后来他说要做电子档案，他说要让新创存活下来，每件他都一一做到了。

朝比奈试图在这段关系里面斩断那点留恋然后脱身，日向就以比他后退更快的速度去追上他。

他接受朝比奈过去的错误，也认清自己过去遗漏和错失导致对朝比奈的和对别人的伤害。

“我们难道不一直是靠不需要库存的软件发家的可疑公司吗？”日向最后笑着问他。

破掉的镜子、捏扁的铝罐、白色的墙壁全都无法复原，但是活着就可以再见面、去解开未解的结、去说没出口的话，去把不够好的变好，把遗憾变成不遗憾。

没有说再见，就是还有机会再见。

向前走，然后去爱。

“想做的事情每天都会变的。”

“那就一起去看看新的景色吧。”

-END-

2020/6/30

\+ Free Talk +

拖好久终于在下半年到来之前写完了这篇！！本来纯粹只是想分上和下，没有想到最后不仅多了“中”，而且“中”也分了上和下。还好没有把战线拖得更长啊哈哈哈。

随手起的标题其实看起来更应该像是“再见”这个点之后的后日谈，但探讨的更多竟然是关系的裂痕，写到最后变成了标题欺诈，实在有点不太好意思（。）

我写东西其实一向一向都很慢，而且这篇原先是两年之前放在硬盘里面不打算续的三千字，年初的时候小船问起真相是假剪辑失效了，将视频补了个档然后又把之前的三千字改成了面目全非的上发了出来。

整一篇大概就是我对朝比奈和日向非常个人化的关系解读了，文内包含的大量捏造都请大家多多包涵♪(･ω･)ﾉ

时间线的问题的话因为原先以为梦是在决裂了一段时间之后才发生的，所以想当然地就这样写了；但其实就是在决裂当天做的梦。所以（上）的部分中空号的内容严格意义上也是梦的一部分，梦延续了很长一段时间，具体的长度因为我说不上来所以大家自由心证即可XD

文中同样存在一些与TV顺序或细节有出入的地方，也懒得去一一考证啦，之前做视频的时候实在看了太多次了555

写得最开心的也是梦到葬礼的那一段，中间隐藏了一些信息，总之是在我能力范围之内尽量把关系的转折写得更合理一点。

虽然没什么人看，但是写得很快乐。同时也非常感谢菠萝罐头姑娘给的很多鼓励、感谢每一个喜欢和评论、感谢眠眠和小船总是在深夜被我骚扰也没有打我，非常谢谢你们。没有你们的话，就没有这篇文的完结。

也感谢每一个看到这里的你！如果能有评论的话就更好啦x


End file.
